The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance and a method for controlling a refrigeration appliance.
Refrigeration appliances have become known, which have two separate refrigerant circuits with a compressor, evaporator and condenser. The interior of such refrigeration appliances is generally divided into two refrigeration zones, configured as a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment. One of the two evaporators is provided in each refrigeration zone.
A controller uses temperature sensors in the two refrigeration zones to determine the temperatures prevailing there. If the temperatures rise above the respectively preset maximum temperature, the controller starts up the respective compressor in order to be able to discharge heat from the refrigeration zone in question by way of the refrigerant. If the preset maximum temperature is reached at a similar time in both refrigeration zones, both compressors are activated so that they operate simultaneously for a specific time period at least. This frequently produces disruptive vibration. Also when two compressors are operating simultaneously, the noise reaches a level that is frequently perceived as too loud.